Close Your Eyes
by OtakuLeader
Summary: It's Ritsu's birthday and Ritsu decides to end the day by being with the person closest to her heart: Mio. But does Mio feel the same way?


A/N: Here's a Ritsu birthday fic as she spends the end of the day with Mio. I got the inspiration to write this so quickly that the words just flew out of me. A piano song I discovered in my collection of unheard music and a picture I have of Mio and Ritsu are what inspired me to write this story. If you're interested in seeing the picture, PM me and I'll hook you up. It's a real well done picture from a great artist on PIXIV. Also, playing the song that helped inspired this story on repeat while reading would be good. Here's the link for the song: www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch? v = v3Zlx_BSlsQ If you have problems with it, just look up the song "**Close Your Eyes**" by **Bernard Koch**. It's a beautiful song indeed. ^_^ Anyways, hope you guys like the story and as always, review please! It keeps me writing and let's me know what everyone likes/dislikes about my work. Thank you everyone! And happy birthday Ritsu!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do <strong>NOT<strong> own K-ON! or any songs by Bernard Koch, including the song this fic is named after. Only the plot/setting is mine.

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

The sun was quite low in the sky as Mio and I walked down the street to a place that I wanted to show her. We were quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company, when Mio started talking to me.

"That was a great party, don't you think Ritsu?"

"Yeah, it was. Too bad it had to end when Mugi suddenly passed out when I fell on top of you."

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried making me wear those cat ears and maid outfit..."

"Maybe but seeing as I won the King Game, you had to do whatever I said anyways." I chuckled. "And it's my birthday, so what does it matter? It was like receiving another present from you."

"If you pull another stunt like that again, I'll make sure it's the_ last present _you ever receive from me."

"Oh no!" I said, as I stopped walking. I draped my hand across my head and faced Mio. "I must quickly print out the pictures of Mio from the party today and preserve them forever!"

"RITSU!"

I felt Mio's fist collide with my head as I laughed.

"Owww…" I murmured. I couldn't help smiling a bit when I teasingly said, "So does that hit count as a present?"

"That one and many more to follow you can count as presents if you keep it up." Mio said with a scary smile on her face.

"Alright. I understand. I'll stop!" I said, raising my hands in defeat.

Satisfied, I watched as Mio went back to my side and we continued walking until we came upon a playground.

"We're here." I said.

"The playground? What's so special about the playground?"

"Just wait a minute."

We watched the remaining children in the area slowly leave the playground as the sky began to turn into a place shade of blue and yellow. The wind picked up and a nice relaxing breeze filled the air as we became the only people in the area. Realizing it was almost time, I grasped Mio's hand who immediately reacted by trying to pull away.

"W-What are you doing?" Mio said, her face matching the light pink that had slowly blossomed into the sky.

"What's hiding behind the playground is what I wanted to show you. We don't have much time. Come on."

Before she could protest, I lead Mio away from the playground and into the forested hill behind it. I could feel her hand tightened its hold on me as we slowly made our way up the hill on a less traveled path. Before we reached the top, I had an idea and stopped. Mio looked at me questioningly and then with alarm as I grinned at her.

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Not unless you tell me what you're planning."

"Please Mio-sama? I'm not going to trick you or anything.

"I don't believe you. Your grin isn't very convincing."

I watched as Mio folder her arms and turned away from me.

"Mio, please. We don't have much time left."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look directly into my eyes. Her gray eyes burned with emotion, ranging from fear to trust. I returned the same passion to her, hoping that for once she'd realize how serious I was about this despite my giddiness. Slowly her eyes admitted defeat and she quickly pushed me away and said,

"Okay! I'll do what you say. But if you're lying to me…"

"I promise I'm not." I smiled as I gently took her hand once more, ignoring the urge to tease her blushing face. "Close your eyes."

When I made sure her eyes were closed, I guided her up the hill and as I looked at the view around us, I felt the biggest grin crack on my face.

"You can open your eyes now, Mio."

Mio slowly opened her eyes and gave a breathless sigh. The sun had just reached the tip of the mountains in the distance and the glow it casted made it seem as if everything was dipped in brilliant shades of gold and red. The clouds reflected the light in such a way that they seemed to have been the sky of a fairy tale, with their purples and pinks. The wind rustled through the trees surrounding the area and the leaves that floated throughout the air seemed to dance.

"So what do you think, Mio?" I said as I sat down and leaned against a nearby tree. "Pretty nice place, isn't it?"

"Nice? It's beautiful Ritsu!" Mio exclaimed.

She made her way toward me while still staring at the sky. I suddenly had the feeling that I needed her closer to me.

"You know Mio. I like hanging out with everyone but nothing beats when it's just the two of us together. I hope that we can always be together. Especially when I'm the only one who can bring out your best reactions."

"R-Ritsu! What did I tell you about teasing me?"

Mio looked down at me and I could see that she was preparing to hit me again. I quickly continued speaking with as much sincerity that I could muster.

"I'm serious… Mio." I suddenly felt embarrassed but I kept talking. "Out of all the people I know, you're the one I love most to be with."

When I saw her hand relax slightly, I pulled her toward me with her back facing me and embraced her.

"You're lying to me. I could have sworn from the look in your eyes earlier that you didn't want the party to end with everyone."

"Well, I _did _want to stay a bit longer but when I remembered that I wanted to show you this place, I changed my mind. And I must admit, your reaction to it just adds to my list of gifts you've given me today. Including this!" I nuzzled Mio's neck and grinned in delight when I heard her surprised squeal.

"AGAIN! RITSU?"

As I tenderly touched the growing lump on my head, I felt Mio relax into me once more.

"What am I going to do with you Ritsu?" She sighed. "it's getting darker. Shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah, we should."

I laughed softly as I rested my chin on her head.

"Hey Mio."

"Mmm?"

"Close your eyes."

"Again? Is there something else you have to show me?"

"You could say that…" I couldn't suppress the excitement from my voice, which unfortunately Mio heard.

"Am I going to have to hit you again?" I could hear Mio cracking her knuckles despite being relaxed in my arms.

"Wait! Don't hit me! I haven't done anything yet!"

"Oh, so you're going to do something to me?"

"Well yes, but no…argh. I just wanted…just let me have this one last present and you can hit me all you want afterwards or whatever."

"Fine. But I'm not letting you move. "

"That's okay. I don't really need to move. Just promise me…that you won't hate me."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"No. Never." I whispered.

The only sounds that could be heard was the wind and the sounds of nightlife starting to emerge around us. The glow of the fading sun was nearly gone, bringing in the cool purples and blues of twilight.

"Okay."

I slowly turned Mio's neck so she could face me.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

Fully realizing what I was about to do, I swallowed nervously and prayed that everything would be alright.

"Ritsu? What's the mat-"

I silenced her as I gently pressed my lips against hers and pulled away slowly as she opened her eyes. For a moment, neither of us did anything except stare at each other. I yearned for my emotions to get through to her. When she turned her head aside, I felt my heart ache.

"Mio…I'm-"

Suddenly Mio pulled me into a hug before I could finish my sentence. I tried to pull away from her. However, she tightened her hold on me so I could not escape and rested her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes as tears began to run down my face.

"Ritsu, don't close your eyes. Look at me."

Obeying her, I reluctantly opened my eyes, forcing myself to be prepared and accept her kind rejection. But to my surprise, she was crying too. Concerned, I opened my mouth to say something only to have her press her lips against mine like I did to her earlier. When we broke away, she had such an amusing look on her face which caused me to snicker. She snapped out of her daze while blushing furiously and faced her back towards me. A smile broke out on my face as I slowly pulled her back into me.

"Mio."

"…what?" she whispered to me. I gently took her hands which were trembling slightly and laced my fingers into her own.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear as I kissed the back of her head.

"Ritsu."

"Mmm?" I breathed in her scent and sighed contently.

"I love you."

"I love you, Mio."

I felt her trembling stopped and she relaxed finally. Starting tomorrow, I knew a lot of things were going to change between us and everyone else we knew. There might be trouble ahead but as long as we have each other, I know we'll be okay. There's no need to worry about the future at this time. Because right now, in this moment, only we exist. And our love for one another.

"Ritsu."

"Yes, Mio?"

"Happy birthday."


End file.
